Robots
by yareyaredaze
Summary: Many robots have taken over the human race, but a group of Youtubers plan to take down the empire. Rated T for swearing. Markiplier; Pewdiepie; Minx; Yamimash; Jacksepticeye Others may be added later...depends on how the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello, everybody! My name is Markiplier, and welcome to let's play-"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Get off the computer, now. You've made enough videos today."

_God dammit! Every fucking time!_

"I said to get off the computer! No more videos—your service is needed by dangsin-ui soyuja*."

I slowly stood up, turned off my webcam and computer, and then walked out the door. I was greeted by a punch in the face as soon as the door opened.

_Fuck!_

"Be faster next time. We don't like slackers." When I looked up I saw a tall, blonde haired man with some blood on his fist from my nose. There was also a woman soldier next to him—Julie I believe her name was. I know it's strange why I decided to memorize her name, but in actuality I have a very good reason. Ever since this 'dystopian society'—Jesus, I know how cliché that is but whatever—began, she has been the nicest person to me. She has always known what the people like me have to go through each day. Although, since I was a Youtuber beforehand I now am privileged with the task of getting to entertain everyone else in the lower status—like me. There are other well-known Youtubers stuck with the same task as me, which is nice. It's good not to be completely alone. Anyways, about two years ago—the prime time for technology and robots, which I still hate—this society began. Robots crowded each city and moved them to the centre of the U.S. Humans were then commanded to take a test. Anybody who passed was put into the army to protect the robots from non-loyal workers. And if it wasn't obvious yet, anyone who failed was put into a work service and assigned a soyuja. Any successful Youtubers are now forced to make restricted videos for any workers willing to watch them. Even though I complain a lot; it's better than nothing.

The big, fat asshole leads me into the home of naui soyuja**. He is a somewhat okay 'guy' if you want to call him that. I mean, he does allow me to make videos and talk with other Youtubers. Nobody has even seen Adam (SeaNanners) for months; it's sad really.

As I am forcefully shoved into the main entrance way—beautiful marble floor, walls, and pretty much anything else you can think of it a super fancy hotel-like room—where naui soyuja is standing impatiently.

"I apologize, naui soyuja. I was finishing up some extra videos and-"

"I do not need any excuses. Next time, be here on time," he coldly said. "I want you to feed the fish in the fountain outback and then clean it."

"Yes, naui soyuja. I'll do that now." I spoke coldly, emotionless, and slightly pissed off. I headed to the back yard mumbling obscenities about everything that happened.

_The stupid-ass robot. Who the hell does he think he is? I'm not gonna put up with his shit any longer._

The fountain emerged into sight and all of my thoughts dispersed.

_Heh. There's nothing I can do. All the robots have over twenty soldiers at their command. There isn't hope for getting away from this._

* * *

**Hi there, this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm happy that it is about YouTube! It will not only be Mark, but others too. You just have to stick around to find out next chapter. This first one was first person for Mark, and it will continue like this with the other Youtubers I include. It shouldn't be too long till my next upload, hopefully. I will finish this no matter what. Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes and if it was a little short, but it is really late at night right now, and like I said this is my first time writing one. Thanks for reading and if you are confused about anything just write me a comment on the story asking it. By the way the stars (*) mean that there may be something that needs explaining so check at the very bottom to see them. Bye, bye!**

**P.S. there will be no shipping in the fanfic, so if you don't like that then I suggest leaving. Seriously though, just give it a chance. It starts out slow but it'll get better.**

***** **Dangsin-ui soyuja: (two words) means 'your owner' or 'your proprietor' in Korean**

****Naui soyuja: (two words) means 'my owner' or 'my proprietor' in Korean**

**((It is in Korean because I wanted something meaning owner in a different language to make is more interesting. Also because Mark is half Korean.))**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Make it quick. You have a limited amount of time today."

"Okay, sir," I said with slight annoyance.

_Jeez, it's only a phone call. I mean, I get one once a week._

As soon as the door closed I ran for the phone. After the numbers were typed in, I heard the ringing—an all too forgetting sound. It rung a good three times before someone picked up.

"Hello? Is this the weekly call from the Jorge's resident?"

"Uhh, yes, sir. I'm in a bit of a hurry, so if you could just pass the phone to her and continue both our days swiftly."

A hostile grunt emerged from the other line, but it was covered by her happy greeting.

"FELIX!"

"Hey, Marzia. How is life on your end?"

"Very bad," she replied quietly—don't want the guards to hear. "Even though the work isn't too terrible the guards are. They constantly yell because I'm not tall enough to reach certain heights for dusting or whatever. What, do they think I'm gonna grow more just for the job? They need to be nicer or more understanding."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Marzia. They're all too big of assholes to notice," I said with a smirk. Even though my tone was hushed, she could understand.

"Let's stop talking about them," I said. "I really miss you…"

I heard her start to cry on the other end.

"I miss you too, Fel-"

"Hey, off the phone! Time's up! Get out here in five seconds or we'll drag you out!" I could hear his buddies cackling loudly.

"Felix? I-I'm sorry. I don't want to get you in trouble. Talk to you again"—sob—"next"—sob—"week." She then hung up.

"We warned you!" the same guard from earlier said viscously. "You had plenty of time to finish you little chat. When I say get off the phone"—punch—"you!"—punch—"get off!"—punch—"the PHONE!" I feel to the floor with a thud; my vision was blurring all the beautiful colors of the room together: pink, purple, green, red. I think the red is my blood though. Eventually all the colors blurred into a bright light and then faded black. My consciousness slipped away as I felt my body being dragged to the cells.

* * *

**I feel that my writing is getting better the more I get into the story. This part isn't going to be too long, and there wasn't anything that needed explaining. Thanks to anyone who favorite and or followed this story. Also, I don't really have a schedule for updating; some may come sooner than others. I will—no matter how busy I am—finish this story. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I'm so sick of scrubbing._

_My fingers are all pruned: yuck!_

"Hey! It's your designated time to make videos. I know you were to play with Mr. Kjellberg but some things have occurred and altered the schedule," a burly guard said with a disgusting smile. Some of them really make me sick.

"What kinds of things?" I questioned with a hint of aggression. The guard returned my remark with a frustrated look.

"Classified things. Things that he shouldn't have done, and things you shouldn't be asking about. Unless, your wish is to join him down there, even though you two would be separated."

I gulped loudly.

"No, sir," I replied shakily. If you thought I had some balls before by talking back, they're practically dissolved by now. There is one place you never want to go: the cells. Just thinking about them made me shiver. I've never been there personally, but I hear stories from Minx about them. She has been down there a few times now. I'm afraid one day she won't come back.

"So, uhm, who will I be talking with now? I mean, unless I'm playing alone now." The guard remained silent until we reached my working quarters. He answered me with a slight look over his shoulder.

"We have someone new on your call list. You two have not talked in a while, but he is under some restrictions due to bad behavior."

"What kind of restrictions?"

"When the hell will you stop asking questions?" the guard replied irritated.

_When you stop having fucking PMS. _I laughed quietly at my thought. Luckily, the fatass in front didn't notice.

I walked into the room, and the guard closed the door behind me. I smiled when I looked at the screen.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" I asked, aware that he looked miserable.

He gave me a joking _fuck you_ look.

"Well," he said exasperated, "if any of my fans want to see the game we play they'll have to go to your channel."

"Uhh, why?" Mark held up his handcuffed hands.

"They're on my feet too," he said.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked.

"Boy Jack, that guard was right. You really to ask a lot of questions." He started laughing loudly.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, they usually turn off the microphone, but they forgot this time. And you weren't too far away," he said with a matter of fact tone. "Anyway, back to your question. I barely did anything. You know how strict the soldiers are, one wrong look and you can end up in hell. I was only a few _seconds _late with one of my videos. I walked out and got punched in the nose. Then I had to clean a stupid fountain."

"That sucks."

_Jesus, Sean, real good job trying to be supportive. I sounded like some asshole who talked to a friend who was sick for a week. God…_

Mark gave me a small glare.

"Yes, Jack, thanks for being so sympathetic," he sarcastically said.

"Uh, sorry. I really am sorry that happened."

"It's cool," he replied. "So, what are you gonna play while I just sit here and make snide remarks about how bad you are even though I'm not playing the game?"

"Just like old times," I smiled, "right?"

He laughed loudly. "Yeah, sure."

I started up a random game to play; I wasn't really in the mood to play anything that forced me to be intertwined in the story. Goat Simulator, that's good enough. I was about to start my recording when I noticed Mark hadn't talked in the past five minutes while I was looking for something to play.

_That's hard to believe since Mark usually never shuts up. _I laughed a little. I know it was mean but whatever.

"Hey, Mark, you okay?" I asked.

No response.

"Mark?" I asked louder.

The only sound was a loud thump and the sound of someone in pain.

_Oh shit._

"_**Mark?!**__"_ I was starting to get worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya Jack. Calm down."

"What the hell was that?"

"I got up to take a piss but smacked my shin when I sat back down. Fucking hurts," he said, irritated. "No need to almost lose your shit over it Jack, Jeez. You sounded like you though I was dragged off to the cells."

"That's exactly what I thought, you know, with Felix being dragged down there recently. Not to mention Adam being down there so long."

Mark went silent.

"Felix is in the cells?" he asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Yeah, I don't really know why specifically, I just know he's there."

Mark was still completely silent.

"Hey, Mark, what the hell? Did you get up to take a piss again?" I asked lightly.

"No," he said, still deadpanned.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

There was a long pause on the other end.

"Have you ever been there, Jack? I mean physically placed in one of those cells. You do realize people call them hell for a reason."

"No, never luckily."

Mark stayed quiet as if he was contemplating something important.

"H-Have you?" I wearily asked.

He sighed. "Yeah… And let me tell you something. _I _barely made it out in one piece, barely made it out with enough sanity to bounce back. I'm still a little crazy. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I am. No offense to Felix, but," he paused, "but I can't really imagine him taking it so well. Hopefully he gets a shorter sentence than I did."

"How," I started, "how long were you there?"

"Around five days I think. It's hard to track time with no sunlight or clocks."

"Five days? What'd you do?" I was afraid to ask, but hell, I'm curious.

"I was doing work when a soldier came up, you know, one of the pissy ones. For a good five minutes he kept fucking with what I was doing, so I kept having to restart. Eventually I told him to go fuck himself and to eat shit along with many other obscenities. The stupid fuck tried punching me, but I punched back. He fell, called back up, yada-yada, I get knocked out. Next thing I know I'm lying in a puddle of blood on the floor—blood that I don't think was mine. Thousands of people constantly screaming in agony all around. Fucking asshole Brando."

_H-Holy shit. Minx was never that descriptive!_ _All she ever said was: "Believe me, just obey their commands. Whatever you do, __**don't**__ get put down there, down in hell."_

I shivered at the thought of her words.

"I-I'm so sorry," I said. "You and I both need to stay outta that goddamn place."

I looked at the clock on my computer. Wow, it's been around twenty minutes already! We only have twenty more to actually talk and for me to record.

"As much as I hate to leave this depressing topic, we need to start doing our jobs. I have to at least, you are technically just helping out." I started cracking up. I knew he'd get mad at that.

I waited a good ten seconds waiting for an angry but joking _fuck you, Jack _or a smartass reply, but nothing came. I look at the computer screen again.

_H-Huh? When did he hang up? What the fuck?_

It said he hung up around two or three minutes ago. That was right after he said "Fucking asshole Bran…d-do."

…

…_**oh fuck…**_

* * *

**Hmmm, what happened I wonder… No seriously, I have like one idea. Don't even know how to start it so it is good. This stuff is hard—no innuendo implied. By the way, I am so sorry that I have taken over a month (I think) to update this. Right around that time, let's just say I had a lot of school work to do.** ***cough cough* bad grade needed fixed *cough cough* but then got addicted to anime for a while and my brother came home to visit from college *cough***

**Did I mention I have a cold?**

**Nah, just kidding. And also, thanks to all those who favorited, followed, and commented on this story. It really means a lot that people want to read this stuff I just randomly think up. But I guess that's how most top selling books start XD. **

**And also, to whomever gets the reference in the story with the soldier/guard's last name (Brando), KUDDOS TO YOU! You're my new friend! *cough cough* remember I said I was binge watching anime *cough cough* look it up if you don't get it, it's a really good show watch it! *cough***

**Haha, I crack myself up. Bye Bye! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick little message before I start this chapter. I will most likely switch POVs between characters throughout one chapter. It's hard to write with only one POV and it feels like the chapters are empty/short. This especially needs fixed because of the long periods between my updates recently. I'm going to add one of those lines between when that happens, hopefully it works this time. If it messes up, sorry in advance. My promise still stands though. This story will be finished no matter how tired I get of it: pft, like that's ever going to happen. Seriously, I may take forever to update (they should be more frequent now that school is ending for me soon) but this story is a lot of fun to write and I love it. Now, let's get to the actual important stuff. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_God, I feel like this situation was pulled straight out of Amnesia. I mean really, do they actually have to drag me across this germy floor._

The two guards in front of me were whispering to each other.

"He awake?" the fat one said.

"Who cares?"

_Brando. Fucker._

"Well I'm sure his soyuja does, Re-"

Both of my arms fell to the ground.

"What the hell?! Brando, cut it out!" that fat guard shouted. He was pinned to the wall by Brando, who was practically glaring through his soul.

"Was that an insult I almost heard come out of you gluttonous mouth?" Brando simmered. He seemed strangely calm, yet furious beyond return. He's truly insane.

"No!" the fat one argued, "what who make you think such a thing, s-sir?!"

Man, is he bad at cover-ups.

"You know exactly why I'd think that!" He started to lose his temper. "YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO FUCKING CALL ME A-"

Brando stopped. He seemed to stare blankly at the wall behind the other's head. It's like he was turning a switch off in his head.

Brando turned, dropping the terrorized guard on the floor next to me. The fat one cast his distant stare towards Brando, who was sweating and staring at the floor with anger and shock.

Neither of them were facing me, paying attention to me. I wiggled my arms around to test how much they noticed. Nothing, no response. Now's my chance!

Since Brando is in front of me, and the fat guy is to my right, I have to scooch backwards. I lifted my arms about an inch off the ground. _Fuck! What the hell is wrong with my wrists?! _

The image of my torn wrists made me nauseous. They were purple and blue from the tight handcuffs. I could barely feel my hands because of it. They felt worse because the two guards were dragging me by them. It felt like they were dislocated!

_Probably Brando's fucking idea: dragging me in here by my wrists. What a dick._

Dealing with the pain shooting up my arms, I started to push myself backwards and away from the two distant men. My teeth felt like they were about to split from me clenching my jaw in pain. I kept moving though. Eventually, I made it around the corner about ten feet behind me. It took me about five minutes.

I tried to lift myself off the stone floor.

"AAAHHHUUHGG!" I heard a scream and fell back down. Then came the bad part.

"HEY, WAIT! THE PRISONER, WHERE IS HE?" I could hear Brando shouting.

_What? How'd they realize I was gone? _I thought back to that scream. _Shit, was that me?!_

"Well, he couldn't have gotten far," the fat one said.

There was a cold silence through the hall. I tried to suppress my heavy gasps.

_Jesus, my fucking wrists feel like they're gonna fall off!_

I tried using my elbows to push myself to my feet.

"AAHUHG!" _Shit! My goddamn ankles! They're the same way!_

"See?" asked the fat guard. I could hear their footsteps echo down the hallway.

"He shouldn't have made it that far anyway!" Brando shouted back.

I started breathing heavily—it doesn't matter if they hear me now. The pain was really bad, but not enough for me to pass out. Or maybe I just wasn't allowing myself to pass out. My vision blurred, and I looked up to find the two of them looming over me.

"Should we knock him out, Brando?"

"No, he seems to be holding on to consciousness for some reason. Let's just continue dragging him down to his cell."

The two soldiers grabbed my hands, making sure that when they dragged me along, I'd feel it.

I screamed. I screamed with pain, and with the hope they'd stop or someone would hear me and help.

"Do you think it's like a defense mechanism or something?" the fat guard asked over my shouting.

"The yelling, you mean?"

"Well, partially. I mostly meant how he hasn't passed out yet. I mean judging by how painful this sounds," the fat guy nodded toward me and my yelling—which has died down significantly. It sounded like loud groaning, at least to my knowledge.

"I don't know. I mean, it is rather interesting," his dancing sadistic eyes met my pained ones, and I'm pretty sure he smiled at me. It's kinda hard to tell through my blurred vision and tears.

There was a long silence, other than my occasional groan.

"However, as of now, I don't care," Brando continued. "We can test some stuff out later, see how strong his will actually his. He's probably just playing tough."

The fat one jumped in. "Yeah, I bet he won't last a second when he's in real pain!" The man started to cackle.

_I really hate him._

Brando gave one last look at me. It felt as though his gaze went through me. _Creepy. What's with this guy? Why does it feel like he's looking into my soul? Freak._

With his eyes still locked on mine, he said, "You may be right, but I will not let my guard down around this one. He's too impulsive. I've dealt with him before. I suggest you stay alert."

With one final glance, he started walking forward a lot faster than before. The other one followed.

* * *

"Hey Jack, Minx. What's with the sudden meetup?" I asked.

"I know this isn't scheduled—seriously, if soldiers find out we're dead—but I need to know some stuff," Jack replied.

"What's up?" Minx asked. Jack gave her the most serious gaze and then looked to me.

"I think Mark and Felix are in some deep shit," he said.

"What do you mean by that, Jack? Did they get sent to the cells again?" I said. I probably should have been more sympathetic, but he knew what I meant.

"Again?" Jack squeaked out. "I know what happened to Mark, but Felix has been there before too?"

"No," I said. "Sorry, just Mark." Jack gave me a quick glare for getting him worried even more.

Minx cut in. "So what. People are sent there all the time. And, Mark's been there before. He should be used to it."

_What the hell is with her?_

"Minx!" Jack whisper-shouted. "What the hell, they're our friends! They need help." He paused and sighed. "I-I need to ask you guys something—more to Minx because you've never been there Yami." I smiled at him. "How does someone get into the cells?"

We both went silent.

"What in the goddamn hell, _Jack!_" Minx yelled.

"Keep it down!" I said back. I mean, I agree with her, but we don't want to risk it.

"I swear," Jack defended, "I'm not gonna do something stupid. I'm not gonna do what you think! I just want to know the timespan. Mainly for Mark though, I don't know how Felix got there." He looked down sadly.

_I wonder how Mark got down there again. _About to ask, I looked up at Jack's face. He looked really freaked out. _Uhm, I guess now's not the time._

Minx sighed with defeat. "There are three that'd I got busted for," she said, "Slacking off from work was about two days. _Lightly _talking back to an officer is around three days."

"Lightly?" I asked.

"No swearing or major threats. Anything like that, the guard you threatened gets to pick the length of time." Jack looked away. I don't think Minx noticed it, but he definitely did.

"Anyway," she started again, "the third one I dealt with was the same thing as the guard rule except it's if you're aiming your words towards your soyuja. That one is usually around four days."

Jack just stared in deep though at the wall behind Minx.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" she asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Uhh, y-yeah. Thanks, Minx. I gotta go now," Jack said while getting up and jogging away.

Minx and I looked at each other.

"You don't think…" I started.

"God, I hope not," she replied sadly.

I set my gaze back on Jack walking down the sidewalk.

_Jack, please don't do something stupid…_

* * *

**I'm keeping this short. Thank you to everyone who is reading, commenting, and who has favorited this story. School should be ending soon for me, which means more time to write. I need to be more consistent with this story, I mean I really like it so. I gotta wrap this up (it's like 10:30pm for me right now so goodnight). Thanks once again3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…

…

_Marzia…_

The image of a girl appeared in my mind. Her long brown hair fell past her shoulders. She was crying. It couldn't be her though, she looked like she was smiling. The sound became louder.

_Marzia…_

Suddenly, the crying was replaced by loud breathing. Whoever it was sounded panicked. They were hyperventilating.

The image of the girl started fade about as quickly as it appeared. I awoke to an even louder version of the person breathing. I looked around to see where I was. Pretty much anything you'd find in a dungeon: stone walls, cement floors, poor lighting on the walls, and an iron door with a small, barred up window just big enough for me to look through. I rolled over and groaned when I hit the floor. My face and arms were stinging. I glanced upward to see what I fell from. There was a twin sized cot on a thin metal bedspring. The mattress itself was two or three inched think, and there were no blankets or pillows.

I pursed my lips and sat up. _Shit, that made my head spin! _While I was waiting for the dizziness to clear, I listened to the breathing again. It sounded like it was right next to me. I slowly stood up and walked towards the wall to the left of the door. As I put my ear to the wall, the person in the next room stopped breathing and started sobbing again. I closed my eyes and sighed.

_I wonder if they happened to leave the door unlocked. I mean maybe they thought I would be out cold for a while longer._

With that thought in mind, I strolled over to the door and peered through the window. I was able to see the cell across from me, but that was really all. I jingled the handle on the door.

_Nope, it's definitely not open… Jesus! What in the hell do I do now?! Think, Felix, think!_

…

…

…

_Fuck, I'm screwed._

The sound of footsteps interrupted my train of thought.

"Okay," I heard a male voice say. "Cell number 103." I tip toed over to my door and peeked out my window again.

There were two guards staring at the cell across from mine. It seemed like the tall, blonde one on my left was holding something, but I couldn't tell. I couldn't really look down. The most I could see was about halfway down his forearm.

"Hurry up and get over here," the blonde one called, "I need you to open the door. My hands are full." The man gestured downwards.

"I'm comin'!" a gruff voice shouted back. A second guard came into view. He had balding brown hair and was sweating profusely.

_Probably because he's hauling around more than a few extra pounds._

"It's not like he can escape if you dropped his arms. I mean, he can't even stand!" the fat one said.

The blonde one glared at him. "I am not going to underestimate him. He may try something again. He's lasted a while now without passing out. Just do what you're getting paid to do and unlock the damn door."

"Sheesh, okay," the fat one held his hands up defensively. "I still think you're giving this one too much credit. Granted, he _did _make it past the stairs and stayed conscious, but I bet it ain't real. I bet he's just tryin' to psyche you out, Brando."

I looked at the blonde one again.

_Brando… It sounds familiar._ _I think I remember hearing some stuff from Minx about him. Something about being an asshole. Eh, no different from any other guard._

I focused back on the two of them dragging what they called 'he' into the cell across from mine.

_Damn! I still can't see who it is! Those two are in the way._

"Stay quiet until your sentence is up, or until a guard comes to do an analysis on you," the fat one stated.

_Analysis?_

When I looked back to what was happening in front of me, I heard a low grunt. I saw the person's foot shoot straight into the fat guard's crotch.

"Shit!" he coughed out as he fell to the floor. I tried to stifle my laughter. Brando looked at his fallen coworker and sighed. Then, he snapped his head bad to whoever was on the ground. With one step forward he grabbed the person and swung them to the side, pinning them to the open door. I could finally see the person's face.

_Mark?!_

He had a slight trace of fear on his face, expecting the pain about to come. Brando pulled his fist back and launched it forward. It hit Mark directly in his left eye, but before the blonde retracted his fist, he jammed his thumb into Mark's right eye. He started to fall backwards into his cell; his left eye open slightly, and his right eye closed and bleeding. Brando, faster than Mark could fall, turned and slammed his elbow into the man's mouth. I heard a small 'oof' from him as he hit the ground, lying on his back.

"Chain him up," the tall blonde said, casually wiping blood off his elbow.

"Good idea," that fat one commented as he got up. He grabbed some chains from the wall and attached them around Mark's wrists and ankles. He groaned uncomfortably. The fat man spit on the ground next to him and walked out of the cell, locking the door behind him. The fat guard walked away, but Brando just stood there. I could see the side of his face staring emotionless off into space. His eyes peered in the direction of my cell. I quickly sunk down behind the door and crawled back to the bed. When I reached it, I dove onto the mattress as fast and silent as I could. While I lay there, I turned my head towards the door and squinted my eyes to look like I was asleep. Through my limited vision I saw Brando's eyes pop up in the window.

_Good. He didn't see me lie down. Hopefully…_

I tried to appear calm as his stare bore through me. His eye gave a little twitch while looking at me before he turned and left. Once I couldn't heat their footsteps anymore, I jumped back up and went to the window.

"Pst, Mark!" I whispered. There was no reply. "Mark! Hello? Can you hear me?" Again, no one answered.

"Mark, pssssss_sst_!" I emphasized the end. I listened closely and heard a few jingles and clanks. Mark's face emerged from his window. He glanced around with his one eye until he noticed me.

"Who the fuck are you?" he whispered back.

"Felix," I said quietly.

"What?"

"Felix," I said again, a little louder.

"Feel it?" his eyebrows knitted together. "Feel what?"

"Felix!"

"Who?"

"IT'S FELIX!" I shouted. Mark's one eye blinked in recognition.

"Oh, hey Felix," he smiled. "How long have you been down here?"

I smiled back. "I don't know."

He looked around before continuing, "I heard from Jack that you were down here. He was supposed to make a video with you when they told him you were in the cells." Mark looked down. "He didn't know why though."

I sighed. "My weekly call with Marzia was 'too long'." I thought back to my dream I had earlier.

_I hope she's okay…_

"Sorry, man."

"Yeah," I said sadly, "How about you?"

He smirked, "I called that blonde guy, Brando, a fucking asshole."

"Real nice," I laughed. We both fell into silence.

"Felix," Mark started softly, "can I give you some advice?"

"Sure."

"I know this is your first time here, so they shouldn't test you. If you hear anything in the next few days from my cell, just ignore it."

I blinked, "Why?"

"Cause if they see that you're curious they'll be a lot tougher on you. Trust me, they're going easy on you by leaving you alone."

I looked into his one open eye and recalled what happened to him not long ago. I remembered the cold stare into my cell by Brando.

_What would have happened if he saw me staring? Would he have beat me up like he did with Mark? Would he have chained me up like him? Wait…_

"Hey, how are you looking out the window now?" I asked. "I saw them chain you up—hands and ankles—to the back wall. Are the chains that long?"

"They're just barely long enough to reach the door," he winced. "The cuffs have been digging into my skin for quite a while now."

"Well, sorry about that. It was a nice chat; I mean, I'm glad I have a friend down here. You might wanna get some rest to help _both _your eyes. They're probably going to swell—and your lip too. Talk to ya' later." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

_It really is nice to have a friend to talk to down here. It may not be the most ideal situation, but it is comforting knowing I'm not alone._

I walked to my bed and sprawled out across it. My eyelids drooped immediately.

_I guess I'm still beat from being knocked out earlier._

Sleep overcame me, and I went back to my dream.

_Marzia…_

_I hope she's okay._

_I wonder if she is in here too. God, I hope not._

The same girl from before materialized again; however, this time she wasn't smiling. This time she had a worried expression. Her confused, dark brown eyes looking at me.

_Marzia…_

_I hope she's okay._

* * *

**Whew, that took all day. It was worth it. I'm still building on the story, and I still don't know where I want this to go. I usually don't figure it all out until a week before I start writing the chapter. If there where grammar mistakes, sorry. Thank you everyone who commented, liked, and followed this story. I know I'm taking long breaks between chapters and I'm sorry for that. That's just how I roll. That is actually how long it takes me to sort through my own head about the outcomes and events in the story XD. Have a nice day**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, hello again. It's been a while hasn't it. I am so so so SO sorry for the, what 6 month break… Yeah, I have no excuses other than "Loss of motivation". To make up for the long gap, I will try and make this chapter longer, or prewrite some stuff so I can get it out for the next few days. I've regained motivation and am ready to write!**

**Also, quick disclaimer thingie. I was rereading this story and I noticed that I never specified that Dio Brando (the guard) is not an OC. He is the villain in the show Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood. I do not take credit for his creation or anything like that.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Okay, time to think! Form a plan, Sean, a__** plan**__! One that can actually work. One that is a guarantee success… God what the hell. Why can't I think? It shouldn't be that hard to do something wrong, but these past few attempts were epic fails. It's like the guards know what I'm planning. I mean, why am I having so much trouble walking up to a guard and saying "Fuck you" or "Sup, asshole". Anything at this point should work. I have no trouble at all telling it to these guys in my thoughts, so why can't I just-_

I let out an 'oof' as I bumped into something hard. A glance down showed a small man, shortest I've ever seen, strewn on the sidewalk. He was clad in armor.

"Excuse me, peasant, why did you just run into me? What the hell is your problem? Maybe you should get an education before walking willy nilly out in the streets! Explain yourself!" he screeched.

I started to burst out in a spout of giggles. Not only was this man under 5'3'' but also had the highest pitched voice I've ever heard on any person. I honestly couldn't help myself.

"What the hell are you laughing at, huh?" He did a little hop. I started laughing even more.

"Stop it! Stop laughing you ass! Who do you think you are, Bozo? What is your name?" he questioned.

I kept laughing.

"Answer me, bub!" Instead of hopping, he kicked my shin.

"Shit!" I gasped. God what a hit!

"Name?" he asked expectantly.

"R-real or stage name?"

"What?"

"I'm a YouTuber, sir. My stage name is Jack, but my real name is Sean."

The man smiled at this.

"Ah, a _YouTuber_. How…gay." My eye twitched, and his smirk grew.

"Well," he continued, "do you know the punishment for mocking a guard?"

"No, sir"

"It's three days in the cells." My eyes widened at this. "I'm gonna need some backup over here!" the small guard yelled. More of his colleagues came around the corner. I was about to turn and run when I remembered my earlier thoughts.

_Just stay and wait. This is what you wanted. Plus, I don't want to add on to my time by running._

I was tackled to the ground, losing air in my chest. My arms and legs were grabbed by four men as I wheezed. The pipsqueak just turned and left, continuing on his route. Not even a sideways glance was given.

I felt like an idiot. A grown man being carried down the street by four other guys like a parade float. People starred, people laughed, some called others over to watch. Some of them I know and talk to on a regular basis. Some I just spoke to the night before and promised not to get into trouble. Both Yami and Minx stood on the sidewalk. I could see the disappointment and worry in their eyes. There was even anger in Minx's. I felt even worse. I broke my promise to them even if it was somewhat unintentional. I wished I could have stopped right there to apologize, but I was already being carried away. The men started to lead me to a building. It was a brick one and had no windows. Definitely not something normal buildings have. As the doors to the building opened, the atmosphere around changed completely. The air chilled even though everything appeared warm and inviting. There were sofas and tables with games and marble floors. The ceilings had chandeliers and there were decorative rugs all over. The walls were painted tan making the room feel open. Everything was lit up, there were no dark, scary corners.

_A-are these the __**cells**__?! But e-everything is so nice. It looks beautiful in here. Where the hell am I? Also, why am I conscious? Shouldn't they knock me out so I don't know where I am?_

Right on cue. A white piece of fabric flew over my mouth and nose. The smell make my insides churn and my mind turn to mush. The colors around became glassy and it felt like I was floating yet sinking at the same time. My flexed muscles relaxed, and what was left of my vision darkened.

* * *

**Nothing much to say now. Thanks to all who followed, exc. this story. I'm glad people like it. See ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been one day. One day in this hell hole, and the only reason I know this is because a guard informed me. It's not like there are any windows or clocks down here. Sitting on my bed in the corner of the cell, I felt over my swollen lip. That was what hurt the most, and my eyes surprisingly didn't swell. I was lucky, I guess.

"Mr. Fischbach."

The voice was loud enough to make me flinch before looking up towards the door. I couldn't see much through the tiny window, but it was clearly some guard.

_Great, what did I do now?_

"You have been randomly chosen for testing," the guard continued. I stood up when he opened the door. "The amount of time it will take is unknown."

_Pft, randomly chosen. Good joke buddy._

The man stepped towards me, and I held my arms and feet open. Sadly, it was a routine I was used to. After a quick pat down, he unlocked my ankle and wrist cuffs. I immediately rubbed the raw skin on my wrists. It felt amazing to have them off! The feeling was short lived, however. My hands were pulled behind my back and handcuffed. My feet were shackled, as well.

_Great…_

It was expected, though.

Once I was led out into the hall, I took a glance at Felix's cell door. I hoped he wasn't watching, but the blue eyes that remained in the window disproved my thoughts. Our eyes locked, and we had a conversation based on out facial expressions alone. It's not like I could even see all of his face, but through his eyes I could feel the worry. Despite Felix's obvious distress, I smiled at him and shrugged. The action was interrupted, though, when the guard roughly grabbed my shoulders. I was swiftly turned and escorted down the hallway. During the entire walk, I knew my friend's stare was still on me, boring into my back. I never looked back, choosing to gaze ahead instead. I straightened my back, trying to appear as fearless and prideful as possible. I stayed like this for a while, ten minutes maybe.

_God, this walk is taking forever. It never takes this long. I don't recognize anything here! Where… where am I going?_

My brave facade faltered when we passed a large amount of heavily armed and shielded soldiers opened a thick, metal, _windowless _door. There was only a locking mechanism within it, no handle. My eyes could not help but dart around nervously, checking all my surroundings. None of it was familiar. It was really starting to concern me.

* * *

_Jeez, Mark, don't act so proud about it._

I couldn't help but think this when I saw him all puffed up while walking down the hall. My eyes stayed in the small opening for quite some time, even after Mark had disappeared. I just couldn't help but wonder what these 'tests' really were about. Mark seemed to know. It didn't really reassure me, though.

"Hey! What are you doing just standing there? It's incredibly suspicious," a guard spoke out. He sounded eerily familiar.

He hit the door. "Damnit, kid, I asked you a question! You're exhibiting suspicious behavior!"

I left my trance and said, "Oh, sorry sir. I… I was just thinking about…stuff."

"…Stuff?" he questioned, there was a raise in his voice. He opened the cell door and asked me to step out slowly, and looking at the floor, I—of course—did as told. I really don't want any time added onto my stay here.

"Spread your arms and feet apart, please." Once again, I did as told, and after the pat-down, he put hand cuffs and ankle cuffs on me. Tightly, if I may add.

"What is your name?"

"Felix Kjellberg," I said. I suppressed a laugh when the guard stumbled over the pronunciation.

"Mr. Felix," he ended up settling for that, "you have been randomly chosen for testing. The amount of time it will take is unknown."

After hearing this, I looked at the guard for the first time. It was the blonde guard from before; the one Mark hated.

_Brando…_

I noticed that he had a smirk plastered on his face as he watched my eyes open wide.

"You're a friend of Mr. Fischbach, right Mr. Kjellberg?" His smile spread ear to ear.

_H-He pronounced it perfectly that time! What the hell?!_

My mouth opened and closed, unable to form any words. The blonde man just sighed contently at my struggling face and led me down the same path Mark went earlier. My head slowly moved to look straight ahead. Unlike Mark, my appearance vividly displayed my nervousness and fear. I was in too much disbelief to change it.

Brando pulled out a walkie-talkie and pushed the button on the side.

"Hold out on Fischbach's testing," he spoke. "I have a marvelous idea!"

* * *

_**My head…**_

When my eyes opened, I was blinded by an unforgiving amount of light.

_Where the hell…? W-Why am I sitting on the floor?_

I tried to move my hands, but they were secured behind my back. A look down at my feet showed they were tied as well. My eyes searched the room I was in, and it wasn't like any room I've seen before. It was small, like a closet. There wasn't anything in it besides me, though. The walls and ceiling and floor were all concrete, and there was a metal door that was directly in front of me.

_Open… Maybe… _

I tried to stand up, but all I ended up doing was kind of hopping in place.

_Great._

"Yes, Mr. Brando. I'll bring him there now," I heard a voice say outside the door.

_Mr. Brando? Why did that sound familiar? _

A guard now stood in the doorway, probably the one that was speaking earlier.

"Mr. McLoughlin," the guard started again, "you have been randomly chosen for testing. The amount of time it will take is unknown."

"…Testing?" I asked, blinking my eyes slowly. _What the hell does that mean? _The guard never answered me. He bent down to cut the rope that bound my feet together and lifted me up by my arms. With a tight grip around my bicep, the man led me through a series of corridors. We reached a door after about three minutes. My feet halted, refusing to move any closer to the menacing metal door before me.

"Uh, damn, would you look at the time?" Ignoring the rope, I looked at the pretend watch on my wrist. "I should probably head back to my cell now, sir. You know…finish my sentence back there. I…uh, I've definitely learned whatever lesson you guys were trying to teach me," I gestured to the armed soldiers on both my sides. Rolling his eyes, the guard holding my arm proceeded to lead me towards the metal door. Once we reached it, he knocked twice, and almost immediately, a short, chubby man opened it.

"Return to your post," the guy said, grabbing my other arm and yanking me into the room.

Inside there where three large chairs, all facing each other. Two out of the three were occupied. As the chubby guard pulled me towards the last empty chair, I saw Mark and Felix in the other two. They were strapped in, and recognition flashed over their features when they saw me. A few more guards came from somewhere else in the room and helped strap me down to the chair, just like my friends. I was too distracted to really tell where the others came from or where they disappeared to when they were done tying me up.

My eyes met Felix's and then Mark's. I could tell they both wanted to say something but were too afraid to speak, like talking about the situation would have made it all too real. Finally, I worked up the nerve to say something.

"Hi."

Mark burst out in laughter, and Felix cracked a smile. Some of the tension lifted.

"Well, hi to you too, Jack! Wonderful weather we're having, isn't it?" Mark said, trying desperately to hold back another bought of giggles. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. _Of course Mark can make a joke out of a situation like this… _Our friendly banter was interrupted, however, when a tall, blonde official stepped into a room behind a glass window and spoke into the microphone. His voice erupted from the speakers on the walls.

"Well," he said with a sadistic tone, "now that everyone is present, why don't we get this show on the road?"

A table came up from the floor with syringes the size of my forearm and jars of injection fluid on it.

"Hmm," the man continued, "let's start with the red one, yes?"

* * *

**Yikes, sorry to end it on a cliffhanger like that… Lol not really. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and sorry for the delays. I honestly cannot promise when updates will happen anymore, my schedule is too crazy. The first half of this chapter I actually finished, like, half way through July, but I never posted it because I wasn't finished. Then I went on vacation for a month with no internet whatsoever. I finally got around to completing the other half just now. Updates will most likely be sporadic, but there will definitely be more updates in the future. Like I've been saying since the start of this story: it will be finished. No matter how long it takes me to update. So hopefully those who are reading this stick around. Thanks.**

**-Court**


End file.
